His Image
by Looking4YouAgain
Summary: Mark/Roger of course. So Mark and Roger bascially have a lovers spat in a closet..makes more sense if you read it i suck at summaries


-1

I own nothing-

Just a short thing or whatever; read and enjoy life

A deafening silence consumed the loft, nothing more than the quiet whistling through the small hole at the top of the ceiling where the cold wind would seep in could be heard. Maybe a muffled giggle or an elongated moan every now and then.

Somewhere hidden in the loft were two boys. Mark and Roger of course. Hidden inside a closet. This was a secret only known to them. It wasn't a closet more so than a secret place where the two could escape, sometimes, like on today, to escape within each other.

"Roger shh" Mark said with laughter in his voice as he clasped a hand over the older boys mouth in order to keep their hiding place just that

Roger smiled and took Mark's head in his hands, pushing him against the back of the closet and completely ravishing his lips with his own in a passionate lip lock. Mark sighed heavenly and all but gave in to Roger's wishes.

Mark decided to enjoy this. These days were a rarity to him, and he found that he wasn't too fond of it but he'd rather have this moment now than to not have it all. Mark knew that the next day Roger would go back to April and they'd be happy and fucking high out of their minds and when Roger wasn't high he would advert his eyes to keep from looking at him; but he didn't care, he'd stopped caring long ago.

Roger suddenly pulled back and stripped of his shirt and slowly began to unbutton Mark's. Mark smirked and began to tease the skin behind his ear with his tongue, Roger was a sucker for the smallest touch. Roger groaned and roughly pulled Mark's shirt off and began to leave kisses on Mark's neck when he found himself stopping.

"Roger?" Mark questioned, wanting to know what the meaning of this sudden pause was for.

"I can't" He whispered

"I have c-"

"That's not what I mean" he said defeated but still played with the button on Mark's pants which was only making Mark more aroused at the moment. "This is wrong" his voice trembled slightly as he spoke "so wrong"

Mark's expression softened as he reached a hand out to caress the side of Roger's face with the backside of his hand before kissing him slowly, lingering a bit before pulling back "Then why does it feel _so_ right Roger" he kissed him again, slowly letting his eyelids close as he did so

Roger pulled back again, turning his head away "We shouldn't be doing this…you know I love April" he drifted off

Mark was ever thankful for the darkness of the closet as he let his eyes roll in disgust. He knew this didn't have a damn thing to do with April. April had never stopped him before.

"What am I Roger? Your fuck toy?" he spat out with anger.

"No" he said quickly grasping Mark's hand in his "I love you too Mark"

Mark knew he loved him. But it was how much that Mark questioned.

"More than April?" he asked meekly

There was a pause, a too long pause and Mark pushed the man off of him "More than April Roger?" he restated but this time not as shyly

"I don't know…I just- I have too much respect for April than to cheat on her…like this" he said defeated

Mark pulled his shirt back on and quickly fumbled with the buttons "Oh wow Rog, you have way too fucking respect for a strung out junkie that you met three weeks ago than you own best friend- its nice to know where I stand with you"

he stood up and reached for the doorknob but was just as quickly pulled down.

"Don't give me that shit- you know I care as much about you if not more" he whispered

"Just not as much to fuck me in a bed- for Christ's sake Roger you're _fucking me in a closet_!" he ranted "You _fuck me in a closet_!"

"Mark I would give anything to fuck you in a nice warm bed but as things are that can't happen"

"and why the hell not?" Mark started "because if your crazed out fan girls were to find out you were a flaming-"

"Fu-" Roger started to curse the boy but Mark seemed to be a little too quick for him

"Yeah yeah fuck me- you _know_ its true, and the only reason April's still around is to keep up your _image_" he said with pure anger and disgust for the person that Roger had turned into.

"My image is _all I have_" Roger said sadly looking deep into Mark's eyes through the darkness, hoping that he would understand

"Its funny" Mark said with fake laughter, a hand already of the doorknob "I remember when _I_ was all you had"


End file.
